wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Sunset- Ashes 2
This is part 2 of Princess Sunset- Ashes. You probably want to read the first one before this one! ☀http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Sunset-Ashes_Fanfic Prologue This story picks up right where the last one ended. Queen Ruby has just been told that her daughter, Princess Sunset- Ashes, is the first SkyWing animus is centuries. She is terrified, curious, hysterical even. She can't believe that she, of all dragons, would hatch an animus, let alone a princess animus! Enjoy the show. Ch. 1 Queen Ruby knew that Peril wasn't joking around. She could see the truth in the faces around her. Cliff, who looked at his sister in amazement, his jaw dropped. Kindle, who looked from Ruby to Princess Sunset-Ashes in bewilderment. Peril, who looked absolutely filled to the brim with dread. And all the while, all through the silence that followed, Sunset looked from dragon to dragon around her with a confused face. What did I do? she thought. I hope Mommy is not angry at me. '' Ruby dropped to the ground, and took Sunset- Ashes in her talons. She held her close to her chest. " How could I be so ''blind?!" ''she muttered. "Your Majesty, it's really not your fault," Kindle said. " Thank you, Kindle," she answered, " but I really should've seen this coming." "You couldn't have," said Peril, " my dad is a RainWing and he used animus magic to turn into a SkyWing named Soar. He was working with Scarlet." Peril thought about how everyone thought "Soar" was such a ridiculous name. She smiled. She remembered how everyone thought it was spelled S-O-R-E. " Nobody knew. Not even my own mother." " Thanks, Peril. That's comforting." Ruby's faced relaxed just a little bit. " What will I do about this? Tell the kingdom?" " I think that would be in our best interest. Better for them to hear that you just found out rather than figure out that you've been keeping a secret years from now," Kindle said. " Is everything going to be okay, Mommy?" asked Cliff, who had been silent for ages. " I think it will be, Cliffy. I think it will be." Ch. 2 Announcement Two days later, all of the dragons from the Sky Kingdom packed into the former Death Arena, now a place for , and for dragons to perform plays and concerts, much more civil. Some perched on balconies nearby, and more were flying this way. When all of the dragons were seated, Queen Ruby spoke up. "Attention! Attention, please, loyal friends and subjects!" she yelled. As they quieted, Ruby could hear nearby whispers. " I wonder what's going on?" " She looks worried." " I hope we're not going to war again!" " I hope we ''are going to war again!" " Who died?" " Aw, look at the prince and princess, the look so cute!" Ruby spoke as the whispers dies down. " Friends and subjects! I have an announcement to make, a very, very important one! Two days ago, our head chef, Kindle, was frozen in place. But it was no IceWing who did it. Thankfully, she has fully recovered. BUT! We have discovered that my daughter, Sunset- Ashes, is in fact an animus!" There were gasps all around, and the crowd roared with voices. "What?!" one yelled. " An animus?" " She's dangerous!" said another. " No, she's not!" argued the first. " Look at her, she wouldn't eat a fly!" " Of course she wouldn't! Flies taste gross! Besides, she's probably after dragon flesh!" At this, Ruby looked mortified. " SUBJECTS! IT'S BEING TAKEN CARE OF! NO NEED TO START A RIOT!" " Hey that's a great idea, let's start a riot!" a voice yelled. Ruby recognized it as the voice you accused Sunset of craving human flesh. "YOU!" Ruby yelled. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" " I," he hollered back," I am Elevation!" The Queen called him up to her large balcony. " Sunset, what would you like to happen to this meanie?" Ruby said. She would not let anyone mess with her dragonets.... so she was going to prove him wrong. She knew that Sunset was a gold- hearted dragonet, with everyone's best interest in mind. She was all about fun, happiness, and well... dinner. But although Ruby had a smile on her face, and most of the crowd looked intrigued, Elevation was the only one who looked mortified. Actually, now that Ruby looked, there were 2 other dragons in the crowd who looked absolutely terrified. A mother dragon and her dragonet were seated right next to Elevation's empty seat. Ruby wondered if they were related to him. " I would like, hmmmm," Sunset started. She wasn't sure what to give him. " Do you have a baby like me?" Sunset- Ashes asked him, and she held up a small doll made of soft fabric, in the shape of a SkyWing. " This is mi baby." " Y-yes," Elevation answered, pointing to the mother and dragonet Ruby had noticed in the audience. "His name is Jetstream," he said, " and he's sitting over there with his mother, Spark." Sunset and Elevation sat in thought and silence for a moment while Sunset brainstormed. " I wint," Sunset finally said, " fur you to be holdin exactly 6 pounds of gold, so u can use it fur ur baby and his mommy." Elevation looked amazed and relieved and so, so extremely overjoyed as his gift from the princess appeared in his talons. " Thank you so much, princess," Elevation said with extreme gratitude. " I'm sorry I ever doubted your kindness." " SEE?!" Ruby exclaimed to the crowd. " My daughter is no monster! She wishes to use her gift FOR the kingdom, not AGAINST it! She is a loyal SkyWing, with everyone's best interest in mind!" The dragons in the crowd roared and cheered and whistled. They were all so happy to have an animus in their tribe, and one who didn't even want to kill their enemies! " HOORAY HOORAY FOR THE ANIMUS! HOORAY HOORAY! HOORAY HOORAY FOR THE ANIMUS! HOORAY HOORAY!" the all chanted. Maybe everything will be okay after all!, Queen Ruby thought, as she looked down and saw Sunset and Cliff laughing and dancing. Maybe it will! Ch. 3 Everyone Loves Her... maybe too much The night after the announcement was made, there was a party to celebrate Sunset- Ashes's being an animus. There was food and drinks and everyone was dancing in Celebration Central, as Ruby liked to call the Death Arena now. Everyone was very happy, and Ruby could see a group of dragonets having races around CC. Ruby winged her way to the middle of CC and cleared her throat loudly for attention. " HELLO! Friends, my daughter Sunset would like to say something!" Everyone quickly silenced and turned toward Ruby, who had picked up Sunset- Ashes, holding her up for everyone to see. " I want to gwant 3 wishes!" Sunset hollered out to the crowd. " I want to pick 3 dwagons!" At this, lot's of dragons and dragonets looked intrigued and hopeful. Sunset looked out into the crowd as she scanned for the best candidate. Some held their breath in the brief silence that followed. First she pointed out at a scrawny dragon, one who had looked especially happy at the party even though he was obviously poor. Second, a mother who held her egg close to her as she ate boar-burgers and apples. She looked up from her food and grinned from ear to ear at the princess. Third, a wounded soldier who had fought in the War of SandWing Succession. He was missing a few teeth and walked with a limp. Sunset noticed he wore an eyepatch, too. All three dragons flew down to center of CC. " What are ur namees dwagons, and wat do u wish fur?" Sunset- Ashes asked. "I, " answered the scrawny dragon, " am Red. Yes, I know it's super creative, sorry." He rolled his eyes, but was sarcastic in a kind way that made Sunset giggle. " Princess, I am rather poor and can't buy any proper housing. I wish for a house, please." "Ok," answered Sunset. " Sands, show em!" Suddenly the sand under their claws shaped into a very good looking hut, with a sturdy hut and wide windows. " This is wat ur house will look like!" exclaimed Sunset. " You can pick where it will be." Red thanked the princess with much gratitude as he gawked at his new home. He flew back up into the stands and the sand returned to normal. Next, the mother dragon waltzed up to Sunset with her egg. " Princess, I am Carnivora." Sunset- Ashes looked up at her expectantly. " What?" she asked. " Do I have some boar- burger stuck in my teeth again?!" " No no no, silly!" Sunset answered. " I'm waitin fur ur baby's namee!" " Oh, I'm not sure what he or she will be named yet... I wish for you to tell me if it's gonna be a girl or a boy, please Princess!" she exclaimed. "Ok," Sunset answered. " Stars, help us out!" Suddenly the stars started shifting into a word in the sky. All of the dragons in Celebration Central looked up as Sunset- Ashes did, and saw the word that had been spelled out. Boy " ''Ooooh!" ''Carniva squealed. " I was hoping it would be a boy! Thank you Princess, I think I'll call him Raptor!" " Pretty!" Sunset said. As soon as Carnivora started to walk away, the third dragon ran up. " Princess, my name is Tiger. I wish for the power of teleportation, please!" " Ok," Ashes said. " Stwaight to it, den. Tigur will now hav telepurtation powers!" Everyone saw Tiger's scales give a little glimmer as he teleported up to a balcony as quick as lightning. Everybody gasped. " How'd he ''do ''that?!" " Spooky!" " Awesome!" " Super cool!" Through the gasps, Tiger smirked and said, " Princess, how would you like to take a little ''trip?" ''Before anyone could react, before anyone, even Ruby, could even have the thought of stopping him, Tiger gave a bright glimmer and teleported away. Taking the animus Princess with him. Ch. 4 Where'd She Go?! I will continue soon, this is an unfinished fanfic! ! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)